A series of fortunate events (remastered)
by Levothroxine
Summary: Alex and Magnus both have feelings for the other but with all of their friends trying to get them together can they keep it a secret? just a bit of fun with FierroChase
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello all, my apologies for the first one (it was terrible) anyway I'm hoping this one will be a bit better (it probably won't though). Anyway a special thanks to I'mwastingmylifeinhere for inspiring me to do this (your awesome!) anyway without further ado let's get on to the story!**

 **Magnus POV**

The morning had been normal, at least as normal as you could get in Valhalla, he had woken up, undressed and showered, he didn't bother with brushing his teeth the magic in Valhalla just kept it clean for you (magic was handy) he heeded out into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of trousers some pants and socks, he had manged to put his trousers on and was in the process of putting on his second sock when he heard a knock at the door

"who's there" he yelled and a second later the door opened and Alex stood at the doorway, he was wearing a green pair of jeans (where would you even find those?), a pair of pink and black trainers with the logo Blitzen's best on the side of them. To top of the ridicules outfit he wore a pink hoodie with the image of a pot on a turn table with the slogan underneath _pot for life_. Trust Alex to find the strangest of clothing. He was just getting the other sock over the ankle when Alex spoke

"can I come in?" he asked,

"yeah sure come here" there was an awkward silence while Alex stepped and noticed that magnus didn't have a shirt on, if magnus wasn't concentrating on his other sock he would have noticed a light dusting of red cover Alex's face. He quickly looked away and approached Magnus, a few seconds later Alex was sitting on the bed next to him the weight of the other boy weighing down on the mattress and making the creek.

"you came to tell me something?" I asked

"uh-yeah" Alex stuttered, "we have a surprise for you, the others sent me to come and get you" I gave him a strange look as if saying _after all that has happened to us you think you can surprise me?_ But I got up grabbed a T-shirt and put it on as Alex led the way out.

 **Alex POV**

I had just reached the door and knocked when the thought struck me, _what if he's still asleep, or even worse in the shower_ but before he could think about running away quickly he heard Magnus yell from inside

"who's there" I opened the door and looked in, his room was much the same as mine, it was in the shape of an X with a lounge, a games room, a bathroom and a bedroom, each in one of the corners, in the middle of the room there was a grassy area with a tree reaching for the skylight. And then he noticed Magnus, he was sitting on the bed, bent over trying to put on one of his socks, he had a pair of blue jeans on he looked up further ready to inspect what shirt he had on except he didn't have one on. I could feel my face getting hot and I looked away trying not to get caught staring at his bare chest, which by the way was amazing, _shut up brain,_ he thought but his brain did not comply and instead brought up some fantasies I had had about Magnus, my face turned even redder and I spoke up,

"can I come in" I asked

"yeah sure, come here" boy did I want to go over there, I wanted to go over and hug Magnu- _no, no, no_ I thought as I headed over to him. I couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles rippled under his skin _, did all 16-year-olds look like this? Probably not._ He sat a close as he could next to Magnus without It looking weird. The bed creaked under him, a new line of Magnus related thoughts entered his mind but he quickly pushed them out of his mind as Magnus spoke.

"you came here to tell me something?" he said with a questioning tone as he turned and looked into Alex's eyes, _god I could stare into those eyes all day_ , I looked away,

"uh yeah" I managed to spit out "we have a surprise for you, the others sent me to come and get you" Magnus gave me weird look, it looked like he was trying to fart. Then to my disappointment Magnus put a shirt on and walked out the door

 **Magnus POV**

At this point he didn't think that anything could phase him now due to all that he had been through, but, as he turned the corner to the reception desk, he was stunned in front of him where two people, a boy with black hair swept to the side in such a way that showed he didn't care what other people thought of him, he had sea green eyes and a manor of ease around him, Magnus immediately liked him. When his gaze drifted over to the girl standing next to him it took him a second for him to realize who she was, she had blond hair that reached her shoulders and then stopped, she had startlingly grey eyes and was currently chatting to Hunding the bellhop. When she heard me around the corner she had turned to look at me, the expression on her face was one of joy and happiness as she ran over and hugged the breath out of me.

"hey cuz" I manged to gasp out, she pulled away with a big smile on her face

"Hi Magnus" she said, the dude at the entrance walked over, judging by how close he stood next to Annabeth it was probably Percy, I stepped back to be side on with Alex, I and introduced them to each other.

"Alex, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena and a generally smart person" she stuck her hand out and Alex took it gratefully and shook, after they broke apart, Annabeth introduced her boyfriend before Magnus could.

"and this is my dork of a boyfriend, Percy" the boy smirked in a lovingly teasing way

"yeah but I'm your dork" he spoke in a deep voice but with a coy tone to it, when he noticed Annabeth standing awkwardly with a blush creeping on her face his smirk grew into a grin. Annabeth then spoke up

"so you're the famous Alex Fierro? Magnus has told us a lot about you." It was then Magnus's turn to blush. I had been texting Annabeth for weeks beforehand talking about how he felt about Alex, so basically Annabeth could ruin my relationship with Alex in a few words.

"what has he said?" Alex questioned shooting a strange look at me

"oh just, general things" Annabeth "like you being gender fluid, having green hair and a couple other things" _like my massive crush_ I thought. I took control over the conversation before Alex could probe any further.

"anyway Annabeth why are you here?" I asked

"we found out where this hotel was and decided to come and stay for a few days, considering we haven't seen you in a couple months" she replied as if it were just a normal thing to drive to a different state to stay, at a hotel that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, with your dead cousin, _yeah, my life is getting weird_ I thought.

"oh cool I'm guessing you're getting some rooms of your own" I asked

"that's what we were just arranging with the man over there" she pointed at handing who was tapping furiously at his keys like he was replying to hundreds of emails at once.

"cool, let's take you to the dining hall before everyone else gets there" then after a second I added "don't worry about your bags, the crows will take them up".

"The what?" Percy asked and gave me funny look.

"c'mon I'll tell you on the way" I said and turned walking towards the dining hall, the others followed suit.

 **Percy POV**

I had been excited to come up to meet Magnus again, because it wasn't that often you got to visit your girlfriend's dead cousin who was alive, but also died every day _could you die if you were already dead, apparently you could_. All this had been running through his mind as they followed Magnus through the many corridors, though it wasn't long until they reached the hall of the dead (yet another strange name, I had gotten used to those). But When they had reached the archway all other thoughts had left his mind except for one _god damn that is one big tree_ in front of them was a massive semi-circle shaped room, all around the outside there were benches with seats pulled up to them all arranged so that they were pointing towards a tree that was in the centre back wall it had a massive stump, be it about ten or twelve meters thick with branches sticking up in the air a good twenty meters and leaves as big as he was attached to those branches. In front of it there was another bench, it looked grander than all the rest of them, and around it were about six high topped chairs that looked like they were made of pure gold, they had a red carpet like covering on them and elegant engravings of people being brutally murdered on them. He realised that he was standing still and that the others had moved on. He ran to catch up with them to find that Alex and Annabeth were having a hearty chat about the architecture, there wasn't much to talk about considering that the place was mostly made up of spears. Magnus stepped back to walk with me.

"is her hair normally green or does she die it?" I asked. Because you know, I'm awesome at conversation starters.

"yeah, its normally green" he said and then a heartbeat later "and it's he and him unless Alex or I tell you otherwise" my cheeks flushed as he realised his mistake he looked down embarrassed

"don't worry about it" he heard Magnus say, "everybody has made that mistake at some point it's better to do it now than in front of him". Percy silently agreed with him. They all sat down at the table nearest the front just as a large horn blew and thousands of heavily muscled einherjar came bustling through the archway and swarmed the tables.

 **Magnus POV**

Today's breakfast was just like any others, except for the fact that it wasn't. all of my friends were being normal, well as normal as my friends could get, which by the way wasn't very normal. They were all being boisterous and they taunted each other except for Halfborn who talked to Annabeth intensely about smart people things, T.J and Mallory were both giving Percy an arm wrestle Percy though would always win, how you may ask, I had no idea, the kid just managed to have infinite strength, though he drank a lot of water, and being the son of the sea god he thought that might have something to do with it. However he and Alex were pressed up close to each other and every time they went to do something their elbows touched and electricity would run down his arms and into my body making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. That was all normal but halfway through the breakfast the thanes called out a silence so that they could talk. When everyone was quiet and looking expectantly at the thanes table Helgi spoke his voice booming round the room like thunder.

"Vikings please, lend me your ears!" he paused for dramatic effect "as some of you may know, we have some visitors" to that there was some murmuring in the room but is was instantly drowned out by Helgi's loud voice.

"these visitors are not from the Norse Gods, no they are from the Greeks!" at this conversation burst up from the tables but as quickly as it started it died down. "now as an act of kindness they are offering a swimming session for those not wanting to fight the dragons today. a piece of paper will be passed around now, please sign on it you want to join" he then proceeded to sit back down and continue eating. Sure enough a piece of paper was handed to their table and as their table was the first in line the piece of paper was empty, I looked at it before signing my name on, anything was better than dragon day, I passed the paper on and looked back at my food to find that Alex had taken all of my bacon rashes and eggs. He gave me a look as if saying _what you going to do about It?_

As we were leaving to show Percy and Annabeth to their rooms I saw that the paper had been stuck to the wall, on it where two names.

Alex Fierro

Magnus Chase

From behind me I heard Annabeth say

"go get him"

 **This concludes my first chapter I don't know how long this will be yet, or if I'll even continue it so tell me whether you like it and if you want more, also tell me if you want anything to happen and I'll try to fit it in. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys and girls, this is the next chapter, you guys seemed to like the last one so I chose make another chapter. Special thanks to** **Flakey42** **for the tip, I forgot to proof read it so it was a bit off, again please comment what you want to happen or if you like it, anyway on with the story**

 **Alex POV**

 _Fuck,_ that's what I thought when I saw the list of names, it was just going to be me Magnus and Percy. I had hoped that there might be other people to distract me from Magnus but as there wasn't going to be anybody else there I didn't think I'd be able to keep my hands-off him, I had barley been able to control myself when had no shirt on, but this. My cheeks grew softly red at the thought of him. I had just managed to banish those thoughts from my mind when he walked next to me. _shit, he's going to notice me blushing_ I thought but instead the blonde asked

"when did you get into swimming"

"I didn't" I answered, "it's just anything is better than Lindworm practise" magnus nodded like he understood, healing powers weren't useful if when you get attacked, you die instantly and my garrotte didn't do much when Lindworm's don't have a throat as such. So, all I could do was run around and curse violently, then a thought struck me.

"do we even have a swimming pool?" I asked, if it was built the way the rest of Valhalla normally was, I was confused at how it would retain water, being made of spears and all.

"I think they just make whatever they want whenever they need it" Magnus replied. That made sense, the corridors in Valhalla where constantly changing is size and shape, sometimes you would go one way and find that the route had completely changed and you arrived at the abortion clinic. That had happened on more than one occasion. They had just walked around the corner to the elevators when Percy dropped back from the front group with a confused look on his face.

"so, wait, do you guys die every day, then are brought back to life just to die again, I mean that just means that you died bravely and heroically, just to die every day for the rest of eternity" his head looked like it was about to explode so I made the answer easy for him

"yes" I said

"yes what?" Percy said with an even more confused look

"yes" Magnus said looking him in the eye. Percy's confused expression melted as he looked at the floor, a new one covering his face, it was a mixture of annoyance and acceptance

"this isn't even the weirdest conversation I've had all week" he mumbled

"tell me that again" magnus said, I thought back the conversation we'd been having over breakfast a couple days ago, it turns out there is such a thing as a beef sausage. When they finally got to the room Percy and Annabeth were staying, Percy came up to them and told them to meet him at the pool in an hour. They had agreed to do so and walked back to their own rooms.

"see you in a bit" I said to Magnus as I walked into my room. I closed the door and walked over to my bed, I flopped face down and didn't get up for a good few minutes _I'm going to die, I'm literally going to dissolve into the water_. All perfectly normal things to happen to teenage boy, _maybe Percy was right about this being really weird._ I got up and walked to my wardrobe, which by the way was way too big for a couple pairs of jeans, shirts, socks, a pair of shoes, two jumpers and a dress. As I took note of my clothing inventory I noticed a lack of swimming trunks. I closed the wardrobe doors and walked to the phone, I dialled the home desk and a after a few seconds of ringing Hunding picked up.

"hotel Valhalla reception desk Hunding speaking how can I help" he said the line crackling a bit due to the fact that spears weren't the best antenna.

"hi Hunding, can a get a pair of swimming trunks to my dorm" I asked.

"is that all Miss Fierro?"

"yes, and its Mr" I retorted slightly miffed that had assumed and not asked.

"I'm so sorr-" he started to say but I had already hung up, a few seconds later there was a knock on the door, I opened it to find a huge raven with a small black package with a note attached to it, I took the package from the bird and it flew off in a flurry of black feathers. I went back inside and took the note, it was folded in half with two words in neat black ink it read _I'm sorry_ I smiled at the fact of how understanding everybody had become since I had arrived. I put the note to the side and opened the black package, it was made of a plastic cloth kind of substance, I didn't really care. I opened it to find a pair of pink swimming trunks with green lettering to one side of it saying _19-Fierro. Personalised swimming trunks, nice!_ I thought.

About an hour later I had gotten to the pool to find it empty so I just stood there at the side of it waiting for the others to get here. After about five minutes I thought that I had gone to the wrong place and was contemplating going back changing and finding Magnus and Percy when the door to the boys changing rooms opened. Magnus stepped out of the warmth of the changing rooms into the relative cold of the pool area, instantly Goosebumps appeared on his arms and the hairs on his arms stood on end. His arms were tensed with the muscles bulging at every spot they should, he didn't have a bodybuilder's physic but he was definitely strong.

"god damn" I spoke out loud _shit,_ that's all I had time to think of before he looked at me.

"it's cold in here" I said trying desperately not to look like I had been staring, but boy did he have a nice body _shut-up brain_ I thought but instead my brain conjured up images of what Magnus would look like without those shorts on.

"yeah, it's chilly in here, you would think that they would at least have heated pools but apparently, they don't" he said, he walked over,

"hey, wonder here Percy is?" I asked, he Had almost reached me and was about to say something when he slipped, he grabbed the nearest thing he could grab to steady himself which was of course me but instead of steading himself he ended up just pulling me down with him.

 **Magnus POV**

when I fell it wasn't too bad, the initial impact was jarring and the floor was cold but I had suffered worse, much worse, but it was the second squishy weight that flattened me to the floor that confused me, then I realised what I had grabbed, or rather who, I looked up to see that Alex had fallen down after me, his body was aligned almost perfectly with mine, his skin was soft and warm, god how I wanted to hug that body all day long, Alex put his arms either side of me and pushed up, though he didn't go further than that, he just stayed there with his back arched, our legs touching, his eyes caught mine and looked into those hazel and amber eyes, god I could stare into those all day long. Alex's face slowly got closer to mine and his eyes started to close, after a second I did the same, with my eyes shut I slowly leaned in. It was at that moment that Percy came in, I heard him open the door and start to walk towards us then he stopped, probably because he saw what we were doing.

"um, if you want me to come later I can just" he started to say.

"No, um, we were just, um" I pulled away and tried to get up but Alex was still on top of me.

"sharing body heat" Alex said finally pulling away, a blush spreading across his face as well.

"yeah, sure, whatever you were doing, just do it later, were training now" I had just managed to look around and I saw what Percy was wearing, he was in full battle armour and was wearing an orange shirt and jeans, I was jealous that he was wearing clothes, it was bloody cold in here.

"I will be teaching you how to survive and fight underwater".

The next few hours went by quickly, it was filled with a lot of drowning healing and Percy laughing at us, he had just taught me how to hold my breath for more than fifteen minutes and be able to get out of a floating bubble of water (who new water could be so hard to swim against). When Percy called it time to stop, I was panting at the side of the pool when Percy came over to me and sat down.

"how have you managed to do this without getting killed yet" I gasped, he chuckled like he had heard that a lot

"you just need to practise, and eventually you might be able to be as good as me" he said in a helpful way I, looked at him at him in an analytical way, I noticed how his armour was much thinner than the Viking type, I looked up to find that he hadn't even broken a sweat (how I had no clue).

"you should go and see how your friend is doing" I knew what he meant, Alex had died halfway through, the lucky sod, and hadn't returned.

"sure" I said, "but trust me Alex is perfectly cool with dying"

"still don't get how that works" Percy said but he was already getting up and walking off. a few minutes later, once I had caught my breath, I too got up and walked to the changing rooms, I dried myself and then got into nice warm clothes and walked back to my room, when I got into my apartment I dumped the bag on the floor, the crows would clean it up and put it away later. I left my room and walked over to Alex's room, it didn't take long considering it was just across the hall, I knocked but there was no answer from the other side of the door, I knocked again, again there was no answer, I opened the door to find Alex twisting and turning his bed, I ran over to make sure that he was ok, he whimpered as he thrashed in his bed sheets. A second later I was at his side, I knew what the problem was, he was having a nightmare. I tried to shake him awake but he just thrashed harder, no, not he, her. After a few seconds of trying to wake her up she slowly stopped thrashing in her bed and she opened her eyes, they were bloodshot from crying and had a look of concern in them, she sat up and wrapped her arms round my body and cried into my shirt. No words were needed I just sat there with my arms round her and her around me. I rubbed her back and whispered to her,

"it's ok now, it's over" over and over again, but still she cried, eventually she stopped crying and I unwrapped my hands from her body but she still clung to me, I looked down at her. The first thing I noticed was her green hair (it was kind of hard to miss with it being lime green and all) as my eyes scanned lower down I realised that she hadn't yet put a shirt on. I looked up immediately with heat rising to my face, she snorted a bit and she spoke.

"your cute when your embarrassed". I didn't know how to take that. But if they could, my cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. Alex pulled away taking her warmth with her, she drew the sheets with her, then when she saw my expression she laughed, a beautiful little thing. After the burst of happiness had died down she said

"meet me at the desk in ten minutes" her smile dipped a bit as I asked

"why, where are we going?"

"were going to see my father"

 **What were you looking at Magnus** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°** **),** **anyway please comment down below if you liked the story and if you want anything to happen later on in the series also comment if you find anything wrong or something that I can improve upon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello again guys, I'm now in the half term, hooray! I hope to be able to post 3-4 new chapters this week so please do tell me if you want anything in the story, also point out any errors so that I can fix them in the next chapter.**

 **Magnus POV**

I didn't know what to think, I knew that Alex didn't much like her father, and I didn't think that she was going to see him out of the goodness of her heart, maybe it was to get over her fear of the man, or maybe it was just to make sure that she could completely get him of her conscience, anyway trying to think about what Alex thought about was confusing, she could hide her emotions well if she tried so I started to think of other things. What happened in there her room popped into my mind, and even at the thought of it my cheeks went red, but why had Alex said that _your cute when your embarrassed_ , what was she implying. _She's probably just toying with my emotions_ I thought, it was a very Alex type thing to do, but at the same time, she didn't look like she was in the mood to toy around with feelings at the time. I would have to ponder further later, because at that moment Alex opened her door, and boy did she look good. I thought I should be wearing a tuxedo with extra polished shoes with my hair waxed back because Alex was wearing was a beautiful black dress. It was knee length and frilled at bit at the bottom to allow some movement in the legs, along with the dress there was a pair of black high heels that meant she was just taller that Magnus now. She smirked as she saw the gawping look on my face, I immediately closed my mouth and stopped staring, she handed me a backpack and I shouldered it,

"c'mon Maggie" she said as she started to walk off, I hated people using that name but when Alex used it, I guess it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. When I caught up with her I asked

"is that the dress" I didn't need to say more than that, she understood what I meant and nodded, the happy smile on her face melting to a frown, she had told me once that the day she got kicked out of her house was because she had tried on the dress while being a boy and her father realised she was trans. The fact that she was wearing the dress surprised me, but I guess if she was going to confront her dad, she might as well make it count. we reached the elevators I broke the silence.

"so why are you going to see your father" I asked. She looked away from me and instead at the floor.

"my dad, he's been in my dreams again, that's what you saw just a few minutes ago, I guess I just want to get that weight off my chest". I felt bad for asking but I knew that if you didn't tell someone, the feelings would just snowball until you couldn't carry it anymore. From then on, we walked in silence until we got to the check in, Hunding the bellhop, as always, was there.

"Magnus, how are you" he asked

"I'm good thanks, you?" I replied as it would be rude not.

"it could be better, anyway I'm sure you didn't come here just to have a chat with me, what do you want?" he looked behind me to see who was there, and then looked at the floor as he noticed that it was Alex, I wondered what had happened between them, I would probably never know.

"uh-yeah we need to get into Midgard, can you sneak us out?" with most people Hunding would have turned them down, but, he liked me, so he managed to get us out without Helgi knowing, being friends with the staff was helpful. when we first got out of Valhalla the first thing that struck me was the smell, it was like rotten meat and faeces had been mixed together and had then been left to fester. Then I realised where we were. We were in a dumpster

"ew-ew-ew" I heard being said next to me, that made me smile a bit, I moved around a bit so that I could stand on the garbage and tried to not breath through my nose but failed horribly and gagged, I then tried to get up, slipped, and fell over into the trash at the same time splitting a rubbish bag and the condense of somebody's food caddy spilled all over me. A pair of strong hands then proceeded to grab on to me and then pull me out of the dumpster. Alex wearing high heeled shoes had somehow managed to get out of the dumpster unscathed (she would never cease to amaze me) she had a massive shit eating grin on face that only widened when she saw the expression on my face.

"you better not tell anyone" I said

"oh, I'm telling everyone" she said, and I felt a part of my non-existing dignity die

"anyway, we need to get you changed because I'm not going anywhere with you like that" _the teasing is just never going to stop_ I thought

"c'mon I know just the place and its only down the street" she said

Apparently just down the street to Alex meant trekking through half of Boston just to get to a shop, when we got there I knew why she had made us come to this specific one, in front of us there was a massive clothes store with the title Blitzen's Best emblazed in red across a blue window that slid to the side when we approached, when we got in our favourite elf walked up to us, but before I could sign to him _hello_ he hugged me, I hugged him back, I hadn't seen him in ages and I guess I was glad to see that he was ok, he pulled away a few seconds later and shook Alex's hand, _how are you_ he signed _I'm ok how about you_ I signed back _good, we were going to visit you, but summer has just started and people want new clothes, so we were needed to keep the shop going_. _don't worry it's ok_ I signed back _where's Blitzen_ I signed _I'll go get him just stay a few seconds_ Hearth walked off, apparently to find Blitzen.

"What did he say" Alex asked, Alex could just understand a small amount of ASL, but she could couldn't keep up with Hearth, Blitzen or me, so sometimes I had to tell her what was said in a conversation.

"oh, just how we were and how he missed us, oh- and he's pregnant" I made that last bit up, but Alex didn't know that and with some of the other stuff that was going on, a man/elf being pregnant was almost normal, none the less Alex's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she asked

"really!" I looked at her she had just said the strangest thing in the world and said

"good god no Alex, that would be silly" I walked on before she could punch me, there was a pair of nice trainers that I walked to and I picked them up, they looked nice and I would have loved to have bought them, but I didn't have any money on me, Alex came and stood next to and said

"those are nice, they suit you"

"what because there green" I retorted

"that and the fact they have pink insoles" I looked inside and found that, like Alex said, the soles were a ghastly shade of hot pink, I put them down before Alex bought it for me. I would never get caught dead in pink. Before Alex could start to take me round the shop and point out other pink clothing a friendly vice called out from behind me, I turned to see Blitzen and, as always, he was impeccably dressed.

"hey Magnus, Alex, how are you guys" but before we could say he spoke again

"what are you doing here and why does magnus look like he's been egged" Alex smirked at that and I blushed just a small bit before Alex spoke.

"Magnus slipped in a dumpster and now he needs new clothes"

"ah I see" he turned to me "Magnus come with me I'll get you some clothes, Alex, go mingle"

 **Alex POV**

After fifteen minutes of waiting Magnus finally came out and god, Blitzen knew how to make a boy look good, what Magnus was simple, yet it wasn't in a way that it was. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans a white t-shirt, the pair of shoes he was looking at earlier where on his feet. It was a simple outfit, but it looked good on him, _really_ looked good on him.

"what" he asked

"nothing" I said quickly, looking away and silently cursing myself for getting caught staring

"c'mon let's get going" I said turning away and trying to hide my blush. As we walked through the city I noticed that Magnus's hair would shimmer a bit in the sunlight, it was probably just a Frey thing. Though Magnus tried to make some small talk the mood between us was nervous, and jumpy, a cat on one street was almost cut in half by my garotte when it ran by my leg, after we had made sure that it was ok we walked on, warier of any street critters making suicide fly-bys.

"So, what's your father like?" Magnus asked, I didn't want to say much about him, but Magnus new a lot about my family anyway, plus he too had, had to deal with shitty relatives

"he's a dick that doesn't care about anybody but himself" I said, to be honest that summed up most people now days, except for a select few.

"So, he's just the usual then" Magnus asked, it felt good to have him along with me to do this, I had contemplated doing this many times when I was on the streets, but I never had the courage to do so, but now that I had a friend with me I didn't want to back down anymore, besides I had a reputation to keep.

"yeah he's just another dick" I replied

"but if we really need to I can bring out jack and ask him to stick around his house and give your dad a full rendition of the 90s" he added helpfully, the thought made me shudder, that kind of punishment should only be left for the people that kicked dogs and put gum on door handles, but still the thought was tempting.

"I'll let you know if he's needed" I replied, really hoping that it was needed. We turned a few more corners in silence and then after a few minutes we finally got to the dreaded house, it didn't seem to be any different from any of the others on the street, but it looked darker and felt colder. Magnus slid next to me and put his hand in mine, he squeezed it quickly, a sign of reassurance to show that he was still here for me, a sign that was much wanted and missed when he took his hand away. I opened the latch on the front gate and walked on the stepping stones up to the door, once I reached it I stopped and looked back to see Magnus just behind me, he gave me a quick reassuring smile and I looked back to the door, the space between the door and me seemed to warp and bend closer as I brought my hand up to the door, three sharp knocks, I put my hand down fighting my instinct to bolt, after a few seconds I was beginning to think that maybe my father was not there, unfortunately for me, he was.

The door flew open to reveal a man with soft dark curls, a high nose and discoloured eyes just like me, I knew instantly it was my dad.

"how can I help yo-" he began to ask, but he stopped after he recognised who was in front of him, I flashed him a smile and his face soured like he had just tasted something awful

"you shouldn't have come back, why are you here?" he asked clearly not wanting to know but just wanting to get this girl off his front garden

"I came to say that I don't care if you don't like me, I've found a new family who respects me for who I am and love me for being that way, I've even gotten myself a boyfriend" I gestured to Magnus hoping he would play along. "so, I guess I just wanted to say, fuck you, I don't need you anymore" as I walked away from him I pulled magnus away but I wanted to make sure that he knew I didn't care about him anymore, so I did the only thing I could think to do at that point, I pulled Magnus toward me and I kissed him.

 **Magnus POV**

I hadn't expected Alex to go through with this heck, who would've, I certainly wouldn't, but hey who was I to talk I was just a healer and Alex was a fully-fledged fighter, that must require some bravery. But anyway, when the door had opened I saw what Alex's dad looked like, from the few brief descriptions of what she had given me I had thought that he was some kind of monster, I certainly hadn't expected a dashing young man in his mid-thirties with a shock of brown hair and glasses perched on his nose, he seemed almost too normal at first, but when he had recognised Alex, that lovely face turned sower, it was clear he hated his daughter and wanted nothing to do with her, then Alex had started talking, it was what she had rehearsed with me on the way here and I thought that it was pretty good, but then she had gone away from what she was meant to say, and then she had said about magnus being her boyfriend and I couldn't help but zone out at that, _had she really meant that, did she actually want me as her boyfriend, or was she just pretending to make herself look better in front of her father._ All of these thoughts were running through my mind as I stood there, but when she turned I knew that she had finished talking, I had turned and had started to walk toward the gate with Alex pulling me by the hand when Alex grabbed my face with her hands and pulled it right next to hers and out lips touched.

My brain melted, the world could've ended right there and then, and I wouldn't have cared, all I wanted to do was to stay like this, stay kissing Alex. I started to kiss her back when I heard the door close and Alex pulled away wiping her mouth and muttering about magnus cooties. I stood there like an idiot, my lips still puckered, and my head bent up slightly, for few heartbeats I stayed like that, unmoving but then Alex spoke up.

"well stop gawking and move I don't want to be here any longer" if I hadn't been in such a daze I would have noticed the breathless quality to her voice and the fact it was a few octaves higher than normal. I turned clumsily feeling red and slow. As I walked back up the last of the stepping stones towards the gate all I could think about was that kiss, her lips had felt so soft and warm, I just wanted to kiss them all day long, but I knew that Alex would never let me, even if we got together.

There wasn't much talk on the way back to the hotel just the few occasional words it was only until they reached Valhalla's main entrance that I had my first real conversation in a good fifteen minutes. Hunding the bellhop was standing there as per usual, waiting to greet anybody to come in, though now he wore a tired expression, as if he had stayed up all night partying and regretted drinking too many shots. We walked up to him and he said in a voice that showed he was definitely not his normal perky self.

"hello again Magnus, Alex, I wouldn't go near the boss, he's in a foul mood" I understood why Hunding looked so different from earlier. Helgi, the hotel manager had made it his goal to make Hunding's life as miserable as possible, this meant that he left Hunding all the tasks like cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush and other horrible tasks.

"hang in their man, here" I said as I handed him a bounty, I wasn't going to eat the thing anyway, but his eyes lit up instantly.

"you're the best kid" he said, and I could see his eyes starting to water

"if there's anything that you need" he started to say but I interrupted him

"I'll let you know" I said as I walked away, as much as I liked to see the man happy, I didn't want to see him get emotional. Just a quick side note, hugs from heavily muscled Vikings hurt. As we walked away Hunding yelled after us.

"by the way dinner has passed". _Damn_ I thought as I looked at my watch, I hadn't noticed how quickly the time had gone by when we were outside, but sure enough it had started to get dark. So, we sneaked some food from the kitchen and headed to my room, when we got there we flopped on the couch and Alex spoke for the first time in about forty-five minutes.

"say Magnus, why are our rooms so much alike" I had pondered that same question myself.

"I don't know I guess we just share a lot of each other's interests" I replied, I flushed instantly the second I realised how sappy that sounded. Alex stuck a bit of potato in her mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"I mean you said you liked hiking, so do I" I added "I'm guessing that's why we both have a tree in the middle of our rooms" Alex nodded like she got where I was coming from. Then I thought of something and before I could have second thoughts about it I blurted it out

"say, why don't we go on a camping trip together" I regretted speaking the words the second they came out of my mouth, she looked at me like she couldn't believe that I would want to spend time with her. She smiled and looked me in the eye

"sure Maggie, I would love too, how about tomorrow?" she asked,

"sure, tomorrow it is and stop with the Maggie" I said finishing my dinner and sliding my plate to the side.

" fine" she said and then a second later "hey Magnus, can I sleep here tonight, I don't want to be alone just in case I get another nightmare" she said, I couldn't believe what she had just said, normally Alex would keep her feelings hidden, and only today had I first seen her cry, I was surprised to know that Alex even had a sensitive side, she seemed to tough and rugged, but I agreed. After a bit Alex finished eating her meal and I got up and put the dishes in the sink, the ravens would clean it when we were gone. I walked back to the sofa and gave Alex my hand to help her get up

"I can get up by myself you know" she said with a coy smile, though she still took my hand and pulled herself up, I started to walk to the bed and then I had a thought.

"where are you going to sleep?" I asked wondering if she was going to sleep on the floor or if I was going to have to.

"well it is a single, but I think we'll fit" the way that she said it was like it was a normal thing to do. Well on the street it was but this wasn't a street. When we reached the bed, I started to take off my clothes, and no I don't like to wear clothes at night, I get all sweaty and smelly and yes, I do wear pants, I'm not that weird. I turned around to see that Alex was still standing and hadn't changed she was just staring at me, she had a hungry look in her eye that made me nervous, once she noticed that I had caught her staring she blushed.

"what you looking at?" I asked teasingly, she blushed even further at that.

"N-nothing" she stammered "it's just, wow, the gym really likes you" I began to blush a bit myself, I looked down and noticed nothing special, I mean I had abs, but it was nothing like Halfborn's or, well anybody's in Valhalla. With that I got into the bed, there was definitely not going to be enough space for both me and Alex to fit on it. Alex still stood there getting redder a the second, but before her face could explode I said

"I won't look don't worry", at that Alex went as red as Mallory's hair, which was really red. I shuffled around a bit so that my face was pointing upwards and I closed my eyes, I heard a zipping noise then a grunt, and then the covers were pulled from on top of me and another warm body got on the bed, at that point both of our faces were glowing, and I was afraid Santa might come for us and ask for us to lead his sleigh, by the way Santa is real, I have seen him and don't ask him for presents. I turned off the lights by clapping my hands, a second later Alex wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself closer.

"shut up, your warm" she said, then a few seconds later she rested her head on my chest, with all this physical contact going on I felt like I was going to die, the fact that I was in the same bed as Alex let alone half naked made electricity run along my arms, legs and back and my hairs stood on end. I wrapped my arms round Alex's shoulders and she wriggled a bit to get into a comfortable position and she let out a contented sigh, my mind was screaming at me as it hurtled through space at a million mile an hour and I wondered how I would ever get to sleep but, eventually, I dozed off into blissful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, please comment anything that you want to happen or if there is something you can point out to me to me to make it better, see you in the next chapter (I'm hoping it will be done by Wednesday) anyway see you!**

 **P.S. if you find the skulduggery pleasant reference kudos to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello again guys, I've got big news, we've reached 500 views *throws confetti* but anyway I've gotten myself an Instagram account and I will be posting spoilers for the next chapter and possible plots for future story's (username is in my bio) so go follow that, also unfortunately I'm going to be ending this story in the next chapter, but I have an idea for a new story so look out for that, anyway on with chapter 4!**

 **Magnus POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was confused at first, normally I didn't have a huge mound lying on top of me, I looked up too see green hair and remembered what had happened last night. At some point during the night either Alex or I wriggled around a bit because our legs were locked together and in such a way that meant it would ages to untangle, kind of like if you put headphones in your pocket. Anyway, I had no reason to get up just then and plus I didn't want to disturb Alex, she, no he now, looked really cute, his mouth was just slightly open, and bit of drool hung out and he had a cute way of breathing, he would breath in through the nose and exhale quickly from the mouth. I dabbed her face with a bit of the duvet and he let out a little snort. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me a look that rose the temperature a good few degrees. he began to say

"hey Maggie" when the door flew open and Mallory, Halfborn TJ stormed in they were quickly followed by Annabeth and Percy

"where have you been Magnus, we knocked on Alex's door but-" she stopped when she noticed where me and Alex were lain. A blush crept up on her face and she said

"I'm sorry if we were disturbing anything" TJ pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of us undoubtedly to send to Sam and our friends.

"we weren't, were not" I spluttered but Mallory was already dragging Halfborn and TJ out the room. Before Halfborn could get past the door he yelled back to us

"use protection" god I was going to kill them for ruining my perfect morning, then I noticed that Annabeth and Percy were still standing there, Percy was giving me a smug look like he foresaw this all before, Annabeth on the other hand looked like she had just seen the most scandalous thing ever, Percy dragged Annabeth out of the room and said

"have fun". After everyone had left the room Alex jumped out of the bed grabbed the dress and bolted for the door, presumably to go to floor 29 and jump off a balcony. And that was that, my social life was over and so were my chances with Alex. I turned so that my face was pointing down in the bed and groaned, I could only begin to Imagine the amount of teasing that was bound to go on this morning, so really, there was no rush. Slowly I got off the bed and pulled on the shirt and jeans that Blitzen had given me yesterday and I walked to the feast hall, when I got there I sat myself down on the opposite side of the table to the others, I looked at my food in front of me, it looked good, but I didn't have an appetite at the moment, so I looked up to find the others all staring at me.

"so" Mallory said slowly, moving herself forward on the bench as she did so.

"so, what?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she meant.  
"what were you doing with Alex last night" my cheeks flushed red and I looked back at my food

"nothing" I muttered, little to my knowledge Alex had come up behind me and was in the process of sitting down

"we were having sex" he said, I looked up at that and saw all of our friends faces, it was priceless, their eyes bulged out of their sockets and their jaws dropped to the floor, that made me feel a bit better.

"you're not being serious, are you?" Mallory asked Alex just grinned at them

"so, Magnus are you still up for that trip?" He asked

"yeah" I said, "when should I meet you"

"meet me at 10 in the lobby" she said, our friends on the other side of the table looked like they were getting more confused at the second

"so, you actually, you know, did it" Mallory asked.

"oh, come on Malory take that shocked look of your face, we've all heard you do it, we have thin walls" at that Mallory paled, Alex used that as her que to leave taking her plate with her, I looked at my watch noticing that it was half past nine, I shoved a bit of bacon in my mouth as I got up and said

"we didn't have sex, and Mallory, we didn't know but we do now" and with that I made a beeline for the door. When I got back to my room, I had realised that I hadn't seen Percy or Annabeth at breakfast, they had probably left, still it wasn't like Annabeth to do something without telling someone, I looked to see if they had left a note and sure enough in the floor a few feet away from the door there was a folded piece of paper about A5 size, I picked it up and read

 _Sorry for the short notice but were going to have to leave, something about a god being mortal and he needs help, anyway I hope to see you again if we survive this adventure_

 _P.S. you guys would make a cute couple_

I had a lot to deal with right now and shipping cousin wasn't what I needed right then and there. I looked at my watch again, it read 9:42. _shit_ I thought I started to run around and collect stuff for my bag after it was done I made a mental list in my head, sleeping bag-check, tent-check, food-check, extra clothes-check, annoying sword-check, the list went on but after a few minutes I had gone through everything, I checked my watch to see the time had read 9:58, I grabbed my bag and ran to the door, I flung it open and ran into Alex, we crashed to the floor in a heap. Alex was the first to react being on top of me, don't ask how he got on top of me, I guess we just fell that way, not that I was complaining.

"well I guess you're excited for this trip aren't you" he said, it had been a very long time since my mother had died which must have been a good 3-4 years.

"yeah" I said, my voice muffled as it was currently smushed against Alex's chest, again I wasn't complaining. Alex got both of his legs and put them either side of me and pushed up with his arms, like he was doing a push-up, when he reached the apex of his arm extension our eyes caught, he flashed me a smile and got up fully

"c'mon Magnus, let's get going.

 **Alex POV**

After a few hours of hiking, I had found my new most hated animal, mosquitos, Magnus didn't have any problem with them, damn luck sod, he was probably using some Frey magic to keep the nasty buggers away, me on the other hand, I got swarmed, every few seconds I had to wave my hand around get them to fly away, to Magnus I probably just looked like I had developed a tick, that wasn't the only thing wrong with this trip so far, normally when I would go out camping it would be in my back yard or in the park, or the street, depending on which point of my life you decided to look at. I had never done this walking twenty miles with a fifty-kilogram backpack in your back through the mountains thing, one thing I can tell you about it was that it was hard. The only good thing about this trip was Magnus, every once in a while, he would drop back take my hand and pull me along, even though it would mean that I would have to work harder I liked holding his hand, it was soft and warm unlike mine which were callused and hard after years grinding away at clay, and it was almost turning winter, so the wind was cold, again the cold didn't seem to affect Magnus. Handy wilderness survival tip, get yourself a Magnus chase.

"Magnus I'm cold" I complained, he looked back and noticed, that yes, I was really cold, he stopped and waited for me to catch up with him, I dint know what he was going to do to stave off the cold for me considering he didn't have an extra jumper, or a jumper to speak of anyway, until he took off his shirt and handed it to me, I stared at him, last night I hadn't really had much time to examine his physic, but now that I had the chance, I took it all in, he had slightly tanned skin that now goose bumped from the biting cold, his arms were toned and his muscles rippled under his skin, he wasn't buff, but he was really toned, like he had spent the last few weeks just hitting the gym. Once he noticed me staring he started to blush.

"are you going to take it or are you just going too-" I took the shirt gratefully and put it on, it wasn't green or pink, but it would do.

"thanks" I mumbled he started walking again and I couldn't help but stare at his bare body, it was kind of mesmerising. After a few meters he stopped and turned around again.

"I'm not going to have to carry you, am I?" he asked

"no" I squeaked "I'm fine" to prove my point I began to trudge forwards, but Magnus stayed where he was, when I reached him he took my hand and started to walk again, not wanting to get pulled along, or to lose grip of Magnus's hand I walked faster.

"I thought you said you liked this camping thing" he asked

"my definition of camping is vastly different from yours" I stuttered warmth was finally making its way back inside my bones "normally when I used to go camping we would just stay in the back yard, and it we would have a bit carpeted tent with a heater" I said still stuttering on a few letters he nodded thoughtfully

"so, you're a glamper" he asked, his voice came out loud and strong, somehow, even though he was bear chested, he was not bothered nor affected by the cold, I nodded though I was unsure of what a glamper was, but I knew what he was getting at. After a few more minutes of walking in silence it started to rain, _great, just great_ I thought though the water streaming off of Magnus's bare body made him look ten times better than before. But other than that, this trip was not going well for me. Then to make it worse we reached a stream that we would have to cross

"I'm not going in there" I complained

"well you're going to have to" he said

"can't you like carry me across it?" I asked praying to Odin that Magnus would say yes, apparently Odin was in a good mood as Magnus agreed to carry me across, what I didn't expect was the way he carried me, he got one arm under my knees and the other behind my back and lifted my legs up, he pulled me in close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his body was warm and the feeling of his warm breath against my cheek was nice, if I just moved my head slightly we would have kissed, and god, I wanted too so bad, I wanted to hug Magnus, I wanted to kiss Magnus, I just wanted Magnus. I managed to keep myself from kissing him all the way across the river, even when he slipped and our faces got dangerously close, it was almost a relief when we got to the other side of the river, he put me down but I left my arms around his neck, our faces were so close I could have kissed him by moving my face forward just a few inches, I looked into his eyes and tried really hard not to kiss him, I really did, but then I thought _fuck it_ and I kissed him

 **Magnus POV**

I was having a great time, it was my first time just hiking in the woods for ages, and even though Alex was wearing my shirt and it was raining, I was having a good time, that was until we reached the river.

"I'm not going in there" Alex complained I looked at him and said

"well you're going to have to"

"can't you like carry me across it" he asked, _don't do it,_ I thought to my brain, _fuck you_ my brain seemed to say as I said

"fine, but only this once" knowing that this probably would happen again and that I would say yes, I walked over to Alex, glad that he was male today, or this would get really awkward, I put one of my arms under Alex's knees and the other behind his back, I heaved upwards and Alex came off the ground, now, even with my einherjar strength I could only just pick him up, hey Alex was a hefty kid ok, anyway I had managed to get across the stream with only one slip from which I recovered from. I put Alex down on the other side of the stream but was confused when she didn't take her arms from around my neck, I looked at her and noticed at how close her face was, and the fact that if I moved just a bit that I would kiss him, but I knew that if I did he would cut my head off with her garrotte, it would be worth it though. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he kissed me, his lips were warm and soft just like they had felt yesterday. I was surprised at first, It would have been more normal to me if she had bitten my face, but eventually I got over my shock and I kissed him back and Alex didn't pull away, so I kissed harder, I dug my hands under the back of his shirt and pulled him closer making sure there wasn't an inch of us that wasn't touching, he wrapped his arms round me so tight that I thought my ribs were going to break, but I didn't care, I was kissing Alex Fierro and he wasn't pretending to like it. Just when I really was getting used to the feel of his lips against mine he pulled away breathless.

"I've always wanted to do that" he said, I tried to pull him into another kiss, but he skipped out of my hands.

"nu uh, you're going to have to earn it lover boy" I glowered at him and he laughed.

"come on Magnus, you said the campsite wasn't that far from here" I grumbled, still annoyed about being cheated out of another kiss, and trudged after him. The next ten minutes were spent walking uphill and holding hands, finally when we reached the summit I put my bag down in the spot where the tent would go and looked back to see Alex looking at the view, his jaw was slightly open, and his eyes were wide, I had worn the same expression the first time I had been here too, from where we stood we had a view of an enormous river that sneaked trough a valley of lush green grass.

"I-it's beautiful" he stammered

"I know something better" I said

"what" he asked raising an eyebrow at me

"you" I said, he blushed and looked away from me

"I have a reputation" he said, I smirked at him

"and you lost that when you kissed me" his face went a deeper shade of red.

"I fell right into that one didn't I" he said sounding ashamed

"yup" I said putting the emphasis in the p "come on help me set up the tent"

Apparently, Alex was just as useless at setting up a tent as he was at hiking, he lost the pole inside the tent about a hundred times. At some pint a while ago he had stopped helping and just stood there laughing at me whenever I made a mistake, which was quite often. Once I had finally set up the tent and nailed it into the ground I unzipped the entrance and looked in, Alex walked to my side and said

"it's the size of my water bottle" clearly disappointed with the tents size

"what did you expect" I asked a bit defensive

"I expected something that was bigger than a crawl space" he said

"well this is all you're going to get so stop complaining and unpack your things" I said to him, he grumbled he did what I asked him to and he unpacked his things. It also turns out that Alex wasn't very good at packing either, he had forgotten to bring extra clothes, a sleeping bag, a light, and almost everything else.

"what have you brought" I asked exasperated

"toilet roll and food to name a few" I looked at him

"did you bring anything else" I asked

"no that's about it" he said grinning at me

"you're not very good at this camping thing are you" I said

"no, I'm not, er-can I borrow some of your stuff?" he said looking a bit embarrassed now,

"fine, but only this once" even as I said it I knew that if this did happen again, I would still give him my stuff. His grin came back almost immediately.

"thanks, and can we swim in the river over there" he asked

"no, it's private property, but were going to anyway aren't we" I said

"yes, we are"

 **Alex POV**

Inside I was screaming like a fangirl when a new book came out, not only had I kissed Magnus, he had kissed me back Not only did this mean that we were going out now (I mean I'm sure we are), it meant that I could openly show my feelings for him, which by the way, there was a lot of. When we got to unpacking the tent I was really disappointed, the tent was green, that scored a point in my book, but the size of it, I mean I could probably lie down in it, only just, but I wasn't even a meter high, seriously, you should at least be able to stand up in a tent, no exceptions. Anyway, we were on our way to the river, it had warmed up a bit now from the cold morning, but I still had no idea how Magnus hadn't caught a cold yet, but even if he had, he could have just healed himself, again, get yourself a Magnus, the were almost indestructible. I was brought out of my thoughts when Magnus said

"bet I can swim faster than you" the sad thing was he probably could.

"you want to bet, how much" I said in response, already formulating the perfect way to cheat my way to victory

"if I win you have to be nice to me for a month" he said

"and if I win, you have to ask me on a date" I said, he blushed and looked at the floor.

"I agree to your terms" he said, I thought he looked really cute when he was nervous, or that was just me.

"great let's get ready" I said and gave him a wry smile, he gulped not knowing what he had just gotten himself into. We reached the side of the river and took our clothes off, or well I did, Magnus was half naked already, I stepped into the river and the cold shot through my legs, I let out a childish shriek, Magnus looked me, he was already in the water and he looked perfectly fine, I dived in after him, the cold spread to the rest of my body, that was until I got within a meter of Magnus, the cheeky little sod was using his Frey powers to warm the water around him.

"hey that's cheating" I complained

"what" he asked

"heating the water" I retorted

"you would have done the same" he said back

"true" I said glumly, having nature powers was cool, but I had something cooler up my sleeve

"alright" he said, "from here to that tree over there" I looked over to where he was pointing sure enough there was a very distinctive tree overhanging the river.

"three" I got ready and pointed myself toward the tree

"two" I started to transform, getting smaller, my legs and arms becoming fins

"one" the shape shift finalised, and I was now a lean and muscular salmon, poor Magnus didn't stand a chance

"go" he said, I swam for it, but was surprised when I saw that he had stayed level with me, I then noticed that he wasn't kicking or stroking he just had his arms over his head like he was at the start of an A-pull, however he was doing it I could ask him later he was pulling ahead right now and tough we might be going out the thought of not being able to make snarky remarks empowered me, I swam as fast as I could, being a salmon that was pretty fast, I gained on Magnus, we were about twenty meters away from the tree, I pushed as hard as I could, I just managed to get in front of Magnus when I reached the tree. I morphed back into human form and waited a few seconds for Magnus to catch his breath.

"how did you do that" I asked

"Frey can control nature and part of nature is water, so I just adjusted the current to push me along, Percy taught me" I remembered that lesson, I had died halfway through it.

"still I won, so I am expecting" I said trying to keep the smugness out of my voice.

"I know I'll ask but later it's cold in here" he said, disappointed I agreed with him, even with his Frey warmth it was cold in here. We swam, or I swam, Magnus just willed the currents to push him, to the side, when I got to the side Magnus had already gotten out, he stuck his hand out, I could have very well of gotten out myself, but come on, who wouldn't.

"thanks" I said as I got out,

He smiled at me as he handed me a towel, I went to take it, but I slipped, Magnus put his hands out to steady me, I grabbed onto him, but I fell anyway and pulled him with me, luckily the grass was soft under me, Magnus though, he was not.

"ow" I said, after a few seconds of wriggling Magnus put his hands, on either side of me and pushed up, he got into a position like he was about to about to do a plank but his legs still stayed flat on the ground, I looked into his eyes they glittered silver in the reflection of the river, he closed them and lent in, I was tempted to shrug him off, but I wanted to kiss him too, I did a mix of both. I pushed Magnus over onto his back and I straddled him,

"whoa" he started to say but I shut him up by kissing him, his lips were softer this time round, warm too, for a scary second, I thought I had gone too far but then he started to kiss me back, he brought his hands round my neck and pulled me down on him. We stayed like that for a while, I could have spent the whole night kissing him, but like all good things it had to end, the sun started to dip below the horizon and Magnus pulled away.

"we can continue this later, but we need to make dinner"

 **Magnus POV**

When Alex heard we need to make dinner he probably thought Magnus needs to make dinner, because he just sat on a log while he watched me cook the sausages on the portable hob.

"how much longer is it going to take, I'm hungry" he complained

"if you helped, it would be done by now" I retorted, he grumbled but he didn't make any further complaints, soon though I managed to cook them. I served a few of them onto a plate with some bread and I gave it to Alex, took a bit out of one of them

"there burnt, yet somehow undercooked" he said I looked at him and snorted

"there fine, just eat your sausage" I said, _and you can eat mine later_ I thought, I smirked at the thought of that, Alex looked at me and noticed my smile and gave me a confused look

"what?" he asked

"nothing, just how cute you look" he blushed looked at the fire we made.

"just a quick question" I asked, could you ask to ask a question, apparently you could

"sure" he said still mesmerised by the flames flickering up into the night sky

"would you like to go on a date with me" I asked slowly, I got nervous asking the question even though I was sure I knew the answer. Alex looked up from the flames and noticed my blush and awkward pose

"I would love to Maggie" he said. I sat down next to him and put my arm over his shoulders and pulled him in, he rested his head on my shoulder and I soaked in his warmth

"how long" he asked, I knew what he meant, how long had I had a crush on him.

"since the second I set eyes on you" I said, he looked up at me and smiled

"same here" he said it so quietly I could only just hear him, I lent in for a kiss and I was rewarded a second later.

 **Oh, my gods, why does proof reading take so long! and why is it so boring, ugh, anyway like I said earlier go follow my insta where I will be posting spoilers and possible future story's. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **this is going to be the last chapter that I will do of this series (unless you guys really want more) I am currently in progress of Making a new story that will most likely be posted on Saturday, also go check out my insta account (fierochase_fanfic) where I will be posting spoilers and possible future story plots, anyway on with the chapter!**

 **Magnus POV**

Last night was the best night I had, had in a long time, we had stayed out in the darkness for a bit longer but eventually the fire died out, so we had to go to bed. The next morning, I woke up to find Alex staring at me, she had her arms around my neck and her legs were intertwined with mine. I had my arms wrapped around her back. She smiled at me

"and the sleeping beauty awakes" she said, I smiled back at her, her hair was all ruffled and flopped down onto the pillow

"how long have you been watching me" I asked, I looked into her eyes, they sparkled brown and amber.

"just coming on twenty minutes" she noticed my embarrassed face and smirked a little," don't worry, I like watching you sleep, you're so peaceful" I smiled at that and I pulled her in for a kiss, she obliged and kissed me back, we stayed like that for a while, our mouths moving round each other's and generally feeling happy. Unfortunately, we had to get back to Valhalla, otherwise the others would think we would be doing more than kissing. We got dressed well Alex got dressed, she was still wearing my shirt, though I didn't mind the cold, it was refreshing. We packed up the tent, or well I did, Alex just watched. Soon we were on our way Back to Valhalla, we had another mile or so before we reached the city, so I decided to start a conversation.

"so, did you like it?" I asked she smiled and me and squeezed my hand

"what do you think" she said, and for once she didn't sound sarcastic or angry, just glad.

"I'm guessing you liked it" I said

"no" she said, the usual level of sarcasm back in her voice. We walked for a bit longer and when we were just on the outskirts of the city my phone went mad

"what is it?" Alex asked,

"I think our phones just got signal" I checked mine and found that I had thirty-six missed calls from Sam and forty-eight messages with a picture attached, I checked the picture first of all, it was a picture from yesterday morning when the floor 19 gang had found me and Alex sleeping together

"shit" I said as I showed the picture

"that's a pretty good quality picture, you look like Rudolph" I snatched the phone back and started to read the messages

 _What are you doing with my brother_

 _Why are you are the same bed as him_

 _Did you sleep with him!?_

 _Mallory said you slept with him!_

 _When did this happen!?_

 _Did you ask for my permission!?_

the texts kind of went on like that but growing gradually ruder as they went on. for a calm and pleasant girl Sam really does have quite a colourful vocabulary a lot of words beginning with F or C. I pointed this out to Alex and she laughed

"we've got an angry Valkyrie on our hands" I said though neither I nor Alex was bothered by it.

"you should probably call her and explain yourself" she said

"but she's your sister!" I complained

"yeah and you've just slept with her sister twice and you haven't said anything about it to her" she said like she could understand where Sam was coming from I glowered at her, but I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I clicked on the phone icon and the phone showed a screen saying _dialling_ , I put the phone to my ear and after a few seconds she picked up

"MAGNUS CHASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER TAKING HIM TO BED" she yelled into the phone, I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced, I could still hear her over the phone and Alex could do as well apparently as she doubled over laughing

"HE MAY SEEM TO BE AN ADULT AND HE MAY CLAIM TO KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING BUT HE'S REALLY JUST A BABY" I heard Sam yell over the phone, it went on like that for a while and when she finally started to calm down I put the phone back to ear.

"Sam, we did not have sex and she is fine" I said as calmly as I could not wanting Sam to go on another rant

"oh" she said sounding kind of disappointed, almost as if she had wanted a fight, I wasn't going to give her one though

"we are going out though" I pulled the phone away from and ear and said, "we are going out aren't we" she nodded and said

"I want to talk to Sam as well" I nodded and put the phone back to my ear

"It's cool I guess then" Sam said

"oh, by the way Alex wants to talk to you, I'm passing you over now" I told her, I looked up and saw that Alex had a sly look on her face, I should have noticed that something was off but I was being stupid, When she got the phone, she held it to her ear and said

"hey sis I'm pregnant". At that Sam began to yell all over again Alex handed me the phone

"MAGNUS CHASE, I FUCKING SWAER TO GOD I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR SPINE OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" there was a pause and then she started to yell again "YOU GOT MY FUCKING SISTER PREGNANT, HOW DARE YOU, YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET, I'M ENGAGED AND YET I'M NOT PREGNANT, YOU GUYS CAN'T HAVE A BABY BEFORE ME!" I held the phone away from me

"you like to see me suffer" I said, she just grinned at me, after a bit I spoke to Sam and told her that, in fact, Alex wasn't pregnant and that she was just teasing her, the death threats then turned to Alex and we decided to hang up on Sam

"she is going to kill you, you do realise this" I told her

"she's going to kill you too though" she said, and so I guess that made it all better, we continued walking and talked and joked on the way back to Valhalla, when we got there Hunding the bellhop was there, as always. He Greeted us happily enough

"Magnus, Alex, I have great news" something in the edge of his voice made me think that that his version of good news was not like my definition of good news

"what is it Hunding" I asked dreading the response

"firstly, Magnus, you look great without a shirt on" I crossed my arms protectively, just remembering that Alex was wearing mine

"he looks good without one on doesn't he" Alex said, and I started to blush

"it brings out the culler if his eyes doesn't it" Hunding replied

"alright that's enough of that, Hunding what's the other good news" I asked

"well, I heard that you and Alex were doing, things, and I decided to merge your rooms together and now you have a king-size bed to do whatever you want" he said cheerily, I blushed and looked at the floor Alex just stared at him

"you mean that we have to share a room now" Alex said

"yes, here are your new keys" he handed us a of runestones that looked exactly like our old ones

"who else knows" I asked already knowing the answer

"the entire hotel" he said cheerily. I groaned

"you will find your new room where Magnus's room would be, have fun!" he yelled after us as we walked away.

 **Alex POV**

Hunding really did mean what he said when he said that the bed was massive, the thing was about five meters in every direction both of us stared at it in horror

"first of all, I'm having a shower" I said, Magnus agreed that it was probably best for both of us to have a shower because we smelled bad, I left Magnus to go and unpack the bags and to slowly move his stuff into the right places, I closed the bathroom door and undressed, I turned the shower on and hot water shot out immediately I stepped in and gasped as the hot water soaked through my body I heard Magnus yell from inside the room somewhere

"you alright?"

"yeah, I'm fine" I responded, had really been that loud, maybe, I didn't care, after I had finished showering I wrapped a towel round nether region and I walked out of the shower, and Magnus turned to say something, that was until he saw me, when he did his mouth fell open and stared, I crossed my arms and smirked

"why'd you put a shirt on?" I asked, he began to say something, but I walked up to him and kissed him, he looked stunned for a few seconds but then he started to kiss me back, we stayed like that, bodies pressed up against each other, lips moving across each other's. he pulled away breathless

"I love you, you know that, and I always will" he said

"I love you too" I said and pulled him into another kiss this one lasted for even longer than last time, and I have to say, it was much better. After a bit I got bored of kissing and I wanted something more, I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his face and threw it into a corner at the same time I pushed Magnus, he stumbled a bit and fell onto the bed I walked to him and jumped on the bed, I looked down at Magnus and saw him gulp.

"just a second, I need to make a call" I walked to the side of the bed and picked up my phone, Magnus's eyes followed me the way. I dialled the number and when Sam picked up I said

"hey sis, remember how I told you I hadn't had sex with Magnus" there was silence from the other from the other side of the phone then I heard Sam say

"you better not be doing what I think you're doing" she said

"not yet" I said coyly and set the phone to the side of the bed, but I didn't hang up, Sam began to yell again

"MAGNUS IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I WILL MAKE SURE THAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR DEATH YOU ARE KILLED BY WOLVES" I didn't listen to her and neither did Magnus as I descended on him.

 **And that's the last chapter, sorry about it being so small, my mind was in other places, but rest assured that the next story will be really long, anyway, go check out my insta for spoilers and the plot for the new story, I'm hoping to be able to post the first chapter of it tomorrow or Saturday, depends on how much time I can fit into writing, but anyway, see you in the next story**


End file.
